youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FailRace
Alex Day, better known online as FailRace, is a English YouTuber from England who primarily uploads racing games contents, specifically the Forza Motorsport series among other games. Description "FailRace is a place where cars are raced, rolled, put through incredible challenges and sometimes crashed rather spectacularly all for your entertainment on some of the best driving video games around." Games The games mostly played by FailRace (as of March 2019) are * Forza Motorsport 7 * Forza Horizon 4 * Grand Theft Auto V * Wreckfest * Dirt Rally 2.0 * Car Mechanic Simulator 2018 * BeamNG Drive Origins The channel was set up on 1 June 2011 and the first video, entitled 'FailRace Episode 1', was uploaded on 6 June 2011. This video only featured Alex Day and Daniel Handover and was intended to be a weekly show featuring the most spectacular fails in racing games. This was the premise that set up the content of the channel over the next four years. Husky (Ryan Mawson) joined Alex and Daniel at a later date and was generally well-received by the minimal fans and subscribers. It was therefore decided that these three friends would make up FailRace. Contributors Alex Day Alex Day created the 'FailRace' YouTube channel in June 2011. He, alongside Daniel uploaded the first video on this channel. Alex has always been considered 'head' of FailRace. Since the disappearance of Daniel and Husky in 2015, he has uploaded all the videos on the channel, and is a (almost) regular uploader. He likes to race (and is usually extremely fast in) silly cars, has admitted that he races 'dumb vehicles', and likes to roll the vehicles. His absurd ideas are source of much fun among fans and followers. His gamertag is Ca5ino Royale. Ryan Mawson Ryan Mawson, (also known by his gamertag HemiHusky, or as Husky) was one of the original three members of FailRace. Husky met Alex and Daniel on the FailRace forums. He took part in numerous "Vs. the Community" challenges. He is said to be a large fan of Volvo. He was the third member of the FailRace team but disappeared along with Daniel in 2015, citing life issues such as his battle with depression as one of the reasons of his disappearance. He was well-received by fans of FailRace channel. He appeared in numerous 'Vs the Community' events. He reappeared once in Forza Motorsport 6, teaming with FailRace for a game of 'Cat and Mouse'. In 2016, he returned to the channel again, this time for a number of videos. Some videos were - Battle of the Jelly, Survival Racing (Forza Motorsport 6), 5 minute car build (Forza Horizon 3). He has a YouTube channel - HemiHusky. Daniel Handover Daniel - along with Alex - was a founder and original member of the group. He was commonly picked up on for his poor in-game driving skills and bad sense of direction. Daniel's "real-life" driving test was notable during his time in the group. Alex and Husky often referenced it when he was demostrating poor driving abilities and was even given a mock "lesson" by Alex in Grand Theft Auto V in mid-2014. Daniel also created the outro music for FailRace. For personal reasons, Daniel also left the FailRace group in 2015. He has his personal YouTube channel - Hoonland Gaming. Unlike Husky, he has since not made a return to the FailRace channel in any form. Trivia * In real life, he owns a 1969 Plymouth Fury. Previously, he owned a 1998 Mitsubishi Legnum Super VR-4, a Mazda RX-8, a Renault Clio I Phase 2 and a 2nd generation Mazda MX-5. * He previously worked with two of his friends: Husky (also known as HemiHusky) and Daniel (gamertag: djlandrover) but now he's working alone. * His Xbox gamertag is Ca5ino Royale. * In 2014, he made his first in-person appearance in a video that documents his trip with his friend Daniel Handover to the Goodwood Festival of Speed. * He recently started a Patreon account. * He recently decided to attempt a "Cheap Car Challenge" in real life, buying a Lexus GS 300 for £900. * His motive is to race silly cars, roll them and do various other funny things (like racing in reverse) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers